


【真遥·宗凛·怜渚】最后他们尘土相伴

by lyn13th



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn13th/pseuds/lyn13th
Summary: 老年日常，自我治愈。
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 5





	【真遥·宗凛·怜渚】最后他们尘土相伴

**Author's Note:**

> 老年日常，自我治愈。

很多年以后，七濑遥和橘真琴在离海岸不远的缓坡上买了一幢小房子。邻居们有时候看见几个老爷爷中午来串门，有时候抱着保温泡沫箱，有时候拎一堆熟食几瓶酒——前者导致更长的逗留时间，毫无疑问。

房子里这时候会传出那个平时不怎么说话的男主人和访客之一的拌嘴声、小个子老头时不时发出的兴奋大叫和另一人带着笑意又无奈的劝告。还有两个人，一个斜靠在沙发上沉默地看着，一个在边上傻笑，在话头转到自己身上时笑得愈发傻些。

山崎宗介被玩笑话攻击的时候通常有点迟钝，松冈凛这时候要么第一个扑上去护着，要么第一个倒戈然后笑瘫在叶月渚肩膀上。这种时候山崎宗介朝他伸手，他可劲往后躲，然后被山崎宗介从衣服前襟摘走一根头发。龙崎怜这时候容易嚷嚷凛都这么一把年纪了还不剪个利索点的短头发，一个不注意被叶月渚一把拿掉他那架集近视与老花于一体的神奇眼镜。

橘真琴这时候正在厨房被七濑遥拿眼瞅，“真琴，你刚才是不是想把鸡蛋放进微波炉。”几秒钟，他觉得自己脸红了。“遥，”他有点结巴，“我又饿了。”

傍晚的时候他们往院子里搬了个烤架。四月底的斜阳照在花圃里盛开的蔷薇丛上，一地洒金玫红。海风咸出一丝甜味，橘真琴的声音传来，让七濑遥穿好长裤。

松冈凛和翻遍七濑遥引以为豪的厨房也没找到一罐碳酸饮料。“你不要你骨头了宗介也得要，”叶月渚如是说。最后山崎宗介端来一盆李子，给每个人分了一个，叶月渚多给一个，剩下的连盆全塞进了松冈凛手里。后来橘真琴和叶月渚一块笑话这俩人，山崎宗介一脸无辜。

龙崎怜正跟橘真琴搬椅子，聊起前者家里的猫。叶月渚像任何时候的他一样闹着要养个伴儿，而猫领回家之后被调教得看见端着食盆的渚就吓得钻在冰箱底下坚决不出来。龙崎怜宠猫，晚上猫跟他一块看电视，叶月渚看见了就来捣乱。

他没说这种时候叶月渚一般顺便在他肩膀上睡着然后意义不明地嘟哝。龙崎怜头一回知道人老了不耽误说梦话。

后来他们六个烤青花鱼，没人乱挤柠檬汁玩。他们离可以那么胡闹的少年时代都有点远，但几个人看见完整的柠檬瓣还会开始笑，然后把嘴里的鱼多嚼几口，妥妥帖帖咽进肚子里。

夜幕挂起来的时候来客收拾东西准备回家。七濑遥塞给他们一人一本薄薄的画夹，送他们到院子门口。人们老了，每一次告别都隆重得像要远行。他们约定天气再热些去海滩上坐坐，大家心照不宣地笑，拥抱作别。

七濑遥的肩膀最后被山崎宗介送回橘真琴的臂弯里，他们在门口目送人们消失在路口。微凉夜风吹来星光，橘真琴领着他回屋，窗帘后透出灯光。

七濑遥进浴室打开热水。他的手不像以前那样听使唤了，但他相信那几个人会喜欢他送的画纸。

毕竟最后尘归尘，土归土，出自七濑遥之手的墓碑将为他们独一无二地屹立。

他在浴缸里伸开脚趾，真琴等会就要来拉他出来了，再赖一会。

-fin-


End file.
